


너라고 (Neorago)

by vaguesalvation



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, MBLAQ, Rain (Kpop), Se7en, Super Junior
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguesalvation/pseuds/vaguesalvation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated ficlets focusing on the many conquests of Cho Kyuhyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	너라고 (Neorago)

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friends birthday in 2010. Kinks include: Sadomasochism, Snowballing, Rimming, Religious Blasphemy.

Listen… To You – Kyuwook

Considering his slightly embarrassing but admittedly epic crush, most would probably assume that the first boy Kyuhyun ever jerked off thinking about was Donghae. And he supposed in a very literal sense that was true. The first time he’d thought about lips that weren’t glossy and strawberry scented wrapped around his cock they were Donghae’s, and the next night, when he’d imagined someone getting him off nice and slow, the hand in his mind had belonged to the dancer as well.

But if he was completely honest with himself, he would remember the nights before Donghae, before he thought about someone else’s hands on him. He would remember the stolen moments behind locked doors and turning up the volume on his iPod. He would remember flawless crescendos and the catch of a voice that would one day be the best in their group. He would remember the way he was so hard, his skin itchy and his knees shaking, just from listening in on a vocal lesson that wasn’t meant for him yet.

And he would remember most of all the way his heart stuttered in his chest as he came hard in his hand, all to the sound of Ryeowook breathing between the notes in his solo.

-o-

Baby, Baby – Kyumin

He spent a lot of his time when he first joined Super Junior just watching the other members. It wasn’t that he didn’t feel welcome, quite the contrary considering the fact that Ryeowook was always cooking for him and Donghae let him follow along like a lovesick puppy for those first few months. But Kyuhyun was an observer by nature. He didn’t stand out in any way, and that was all right with him. He enjoyed listening to Ryeowook and Yesung sing leading parts in all the songs on their album, and watching Hyukjae train with Hankyung so they could dance in the spotlight.

But when he thinks about it now, looking back on the times when he wasn’t Super Junior’s evil maknae, one of the best voices in the group, one of the fan favorites, he realizes that nothing made him feel more at home, more at ease with himself and his position in a group of thirteen, than watching Sungmin’s piano lessons.

What he realizes next is that, unlike his completely auditory fascination with Ryeowook’s voice, his infatuation with Sungmin had nothing to do with music.

It did, however, have something to do with Sungmin’s hands.

Hours he would spend sitting in the rehearsal hall, books laid out around him, pretending to study. He didn’t learn much about conjugating Chinese verbs and cellular function that quarter. Instead, he learned that Sungmin’s hands moved across the keys like he was born to do nothing but play, and play, and play.

He also learned that with a little alcohol and a lot of suggestive eye contact, those hands would be all over him, all smooth palms and calloused fingers. Sungmin’s fingers spread across his ribs like they did the keys, pressing in all the right places.

And the sounds he made while Sungmin cupped his hips and grinded against him were lost between their lips, hanging on to the end of catching breaths and resembling the scales Sungmin always warmed up with.

-o-

Shake It Up – Hankyu

“Heechul is going to kill me,” Hankyung says into Kyuhyun’s neck, his lips brushing the underside of Kyuhyun’s jaw. It makes Kyuhyun shiver, though because of the contact or the words that ghost over his skin he isn’t certain. Hankyung’s voice has always been something of a stimulant in itself, heavily accented and slightly awkward for the fact.

He fists some of the access fabric of Hankyung’s t-shirt and spreads his thighs a little wider to pull the older boy closer.

“But I’m worth it,” he whispers, gasping when Hankyung’s teeth graze the shell of his ear. He prepares himself for more.

“Yeah,” Hankyung says, “Yeah, you fucking are.”

Kyuhyun has never really had a thing for any voice other than his own, but for some reason, when Hankyung breathes curses against his skin in that slurred, thoroughly-fucked voice of his, Kyuhyun thinks he could probably come right there, without anyone touching him at all.

-o-

Midnight Fantasy – Kyumi

“I love you like this,” Zhoumi says, Kyuhyun’s wrists caught tight in his long fingers, his hips wrapped in the younger’s legs. “All spread out, needy, begging me.”

“Mi,” Kyuhyun’s gasps, any words he was going to say getting stuck in his throat when Zhoumi rocks their hips together.

“Maybe I’ll just keep you like this for awhile. What do you think of that?”

“I don’t care,” Kyuhyun says, “I don’t care, just… keep talking, fuck! Keep talking.”

“You’re not really in a position to be giving orders, Kui Xian.” He tightens his hold on Kyuhyun’s wrists, watches fascinated as Kyuhyun screws his eyes shut at the pain and slips so easily into submission.

Kyuhyun isn’t in a position to be giving orders.

But Zhoumi has no intentions of denying Kyuhyun what he begs for.

-o-

Disco Drive – Joon/Kyu

It’s Joon who suggested it, not that Kyuhyun hadn’t been thinking about it for years. How could he not be when he lives in an apartment with five other boys and the only female contact he has is with the cordi-noonas and Girl’s Generation, whom he’s almost certain all fuck each other anyway.

He’s more experienced than Joon, that much is certain from the way Joon’s hands shake. He’s patient though. If his bandmates have taught him anything, it’s that everything is a lot better if everyone involved is relaxed.

It’s just that the two of them aren’t virgins, and he knows this isn’t Joon’s first time with a guy, so the nervousness gets old kind of fucking fast. He sighs, stops Joon’s hands where they are on his zipper, and steps closer. He doesn’t let Joon talk as he moves them over to the bed, slipping his hands under a shirt too thin to conceal anything and dragging his nails down heated skin. He’s not usually in control; he’s too passive. But there’s something about the way that Joon clings to him, whimpers into his mouth, that makes his heart race.

He’s determined to make this good.

Joon’s pants are so heavy with metal studs and belt buckles that they nearly fall off him when Kyuhyun finally gets them undone. He slides his fingers under the waistband of Joon’s briefs and lets them sink to the floor as well. He gets a rush from being the one to guide them both down, to push Joon back against the mattress.

The adrenaline only pumps through his veins harder when he lowers himself to the ground, between Joon’s legs, and trails his lips up the inside of one trembling thigh. It makes him laugh a little to himself, thinking about how confident Joon had been when he’d been cornered in the dressing room.

“Your mouth was made for sucking cock, wasn’t it,” Joon had said, hands on either side of Kyuhyun’s head, their faces inches apart.

Kyuhyun had just smirked, because they didn’t know each other nearly well enough for him to be anything but cocky. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

What he was really saying though is what he thinks is perfectly conveyed in the way his lips wrap around the head of Joon’s cock, and the way he slides all the way down until he feels short, coarse hair against the tip of his nose.

And if that doesn’t get the message across, then certainly the come he plans to push into Joon’s mouth with his tongue later will.

-o-

MONSTER – Se7en/Kyu

“Let’s make this easy, Kyuhyun-ssi,” Dongwook said, leaning against the wall and sliding his hand around Kyuhyun’s hip like he owned it. “I want you. And judging from the way you keep staring at me, you want me too.”

Kyuhyun laughed, and he hoped it came out sounding condescending. He’s pretty sure he just sounds desperate though.

“I have an early schedule tomorrow,” he says, because really, he shouldn’t even be here.

He should have gotten out as soon as Dongwook had come up behind him, slipped a glass of expensive champagne in his hand and called him baby. But god it had sounded so good coming from those lips, and he’d fallen after the older man, stumbling over his own feet trying to keep up.

“I have alarm clocks,” Dongwook assured him.

Kyuhyun swallowed thickly, and sipped at his champagne. It bubbled against his tongue and he wondered if Dongwook’s mouth would taste like it too.

“I’ve been watching you,” the older man had said, “since you debuted.”

“That was only six months ago,” he’d replied.

“Six months is a long time to want someone without getting to touch them.”

It was a long time.

“There are so many things I want to do to you,” Dongwook said, pulling him closer by his hip and taking the glass from his hand. The next words were whispered against his lips, “So many things I want to teach you.”

He couldn’t help whimpering into Dongwook’s mouth when their lips connected, gripping the other man’s shirt in shaking hands and letting himself be led down the hall.

When he’s on his hands and knees on a bed that smells like exotic cologne, no longer attempting to stifle the sounds that spill from his lips as Dongwook’s tongue slips hot and wet over his entrance, he thinks maybe getting in trouble with Leeteuk tomorrow morning will be worth it. Because he’s never felt anything quite like this, like the way Dongwook’s tongue feels sliding into him, and the fingers searching out something inside of him he didn’t know existed, and definitely not the way it feels to have someone stretching him open slowly and the white heat of someone coming inside him.

-o-

Shining Star – Changmin/Kyu

“Just get online,” Kyuhyun says into his phone, cradling it between his cheek and his shoulder as he puts in a series of commands into his computer, “I wanna show you something.”

“When is it going to sink in that I really don’t give a shit about your games, Kyuhyun-ah?” Changmin says, sounding skeptical.

“It’s not a game, I promise,” Kyuhyun reassures his friend. “Look, just get on, okay?”

“Fine, whatever,” Changmin says, and Kyuhyun can hear him signing on through the phone line before the little icon on his screen bounces and informs him that he’s been sent a message.

He sends his reply and the request in one message.

“I thought your webcam was broken,” Changmin says, and Kyuhyun just smiles.

“I got a new one.”

A window opens and he stares back at Changmin’s slightly pixilated face. He waves and watches Changmin smile.

“I don’t know if the mic works that well, so we’ll have to stay on the phone but—”

“It’s good to see you again.”

“Better than your porn stashes?”

Changmin doesn’t answer his question, just laughs and tells him to hurry up and get naked.

-o-

사랑이 죽는 병 Love Disease – Kyuhae

“Please,” he says, his voice broken and wanton and you don’t know how not to listen.

Your nails against his skin is everything you’ve ever wanted, and the only thing keeping you from doubting his pleasure is the way his back arches into your hands, the way his eyes flutter shut like they do right before he comes.

This is usually the time when you call him a slut, bend over and graze your teeth against his neck and tell him how dirty this is, how wrong he is for liking it. You don’t believe what you say to him, but he does, for just a moment, and he loves it.

You are never prepared for him, for this.

But tonight, you watch, you let your nail drag down the length of his chest and you observe the red scratches that appear like lines on canvas. You wonder what he would do if you drew blood, if he would let you suck at the wounds until they closed.

“Please,” he says again, his head turned just so, his neck exposed. “Hurt me.”

You are powerless against him.

You raise your fingers to his throat, dig your nails in right under his jaw, and watch the marks form under your hands.

You love every minute of it.

-o-

사랑이 이렇게 (My All Is In You) – Kyumihae

Kissing Donghae is like emptying himself of everything. Donghae’s fingers tangle in his hair, pulling himself closer, always closer, and his tongue pushes past Kyuhyun’s lips without warning, and definitely without asking. He crawls into Kyuhyun’s lap like he belongs there, wraps his legs around Kyuhyun’s hips and squeezes, rocks his hips down and moans hot and filthy into Kyuhyun’s mouth.

He doesn’t have to think with Donghae because Donghae makes it impossible to. Donghae is impulse and exciting and leaves him wondering where they’re going to end up when all this is over.

Kissing Zhoumi is like filling himself up again. He’s the needy one, desperate and clinging and Zhoumi just lets him do whatever it takes to feel normal again. He gasps against Zhoumi’s lips and twists Zhoumi’s shirt up and over his head and does his best to thank Zhoumi for the arms that hold him in place, for the breath shared between them.

He doesn’t have to think with Zhoumi because Zhoumi does all the thinking for him. Zhoumi is patience and love he thinks must be fake because he could never deserve it.

When Zhoumi suggests it, he’s a little worried, apprehensive. He goes through the day jittery and irritable and every time he catches Donghae’s eye, he looks away before his brain can supply the images it conjured the night before, while Zhoumi was whispering in his ear all the things he’d like the three of them to do together.

When he walks into their hotel room that night, it’s to the sight of Zhoumi and Donghae on the bed nearest the window. Donghae is on his back, hands fisted in Zhoumi’s hair, legs spread, and Zhoumi is slipping his hands up under Donghae’s shirt, pressing light, teasing kisses to the exposed skin.

They don’t notice him at first, too wrapped up in each other, and it’s one of the hottest things Kyuhyun has ever seen, right up there with the look on Zhoumi’s face when he first presses inside Kyuhyun’s body and Donghae’s fingers twisting in the sheets beneath him.

He takes a step toward them, and their movements stop. His heart pounds relentlessly in his chest and he hears himself gasp as their heads turn toward him. His eyes lock with Donghae’s first, and it feels like an eternity passes before either of them move. Donghae’s lip lift in a small smile, and he whispers, so quietly, “Kyuhyun-ah…”

Startled, he looks to Zhoumi, searching for reassurance. Zhoumi offers it in an outstretched hand that he doesn’t think twice of taking. He lets himself be pulled into them, between them, fitting between Donghae’s knees and pressing back against Zhoumi’s chest.

“We know what you want, Kui Xian,” Zhoumi whispers, lips brushing the hollow beneath Kyuhyun’s ear.

He breathes into Donghae’s mouth, closing his eyes and twisting his arm up to thread his fingers through Zhoumi’s hair.

“Let us give it to you.”

-o-

Sorry, Sorry – Kyuchul

It was a game, but then, mostly anything involving Heechul is. They’d been dancing around this thing for years, cornering each other in dressing rooms between performances, sneaking into each other’s hotel rooms. The rules were pretty basic, whoever got off first lost, and spent the rest of the week deflecting clever insults and various other vicious jabs at his manhood. It was harmless, for the most part, except for the time Siwon thought it was a good idea to talk to them about the sins they were committing.

Kyuhyun was the first behind Siwon when discussing faith and the goodness of Christianity, but damn, sometimes it just got old to pretend to be something he wasn’t. If there was one thing he most definitely wasn’t, it was attracted to women.

And fuck him if he found anything feminine about Heechul.

Sure, the guy was pretty, beautiful even if left to his own devices and allowed to let all of it show. His bone structure was delicate, and his eyes were wide, but so were Kyuhyun’s, and he’d never considered himself particularly effeminate, regardless of how often he let Zhoumi fuck him.

But there was absolutely nothing womanly about the way Heechul sucked him off, quick and rough, with a tight throat around the head and slick fingers in his ass. And when he was on his hands and knees, on a bed that may or may not belong to either of them, the fingers that threaded through his hair and yanked his head back definitely belonged to a man.

Needless to say, Kyuhyun hardly ever won the game.

But so long as Heechul kept pulling at his hair, twisting his head back so their lips to could meet as Heechul pounded into him from behind, he could take the consequences of losing.

-o-

앤젤라 (Angela) – Siwon/Kyu

His legs hitched up over Siwon’s shoulders, head thrown back and fingers wrapped around the wrought iron rods of the headboard, Kyuhyun thought there wasn’t much else they could do to seal their fate in hell.

When Siwon dipped his head to pressing open kisses to the cross necklace laying flat against Kyuhyun’s chest, he was proven wrong.

-o-

CLUB No. 1 – Rain/Kyu  
They meet at a club, though on purpose or by coincidence Kyuhyun isn’t sure. He’d like to think it’s fate, some unseen force that has been working to get them in the same place at the same time. It was inevitable, after all.

He knows he’s some kind of conquest, the baby of the most tight-knit group in Kpop, a talent people talk about. He’s not conceited; he’s heard them. They talk about how he gets around, how he’ll let anything with two legs and a cock fuck him rough, how he practically begs for it.

It doesn’t bother him. He knows he’s the best most of them will get in their lives.

The difference now? He’s not the only conquest.

His back hits the cold metal door of the bathroom stall hard. He hooks a knee over Bi’s hip and arches into the hands that work the zipper of his jeans down. He loves this, loves the way he can still feel the bass from the club’s speakers in his chest, knowing that just outside the door there are people, most of which would kill to get a chance at seeing them like this.

Sometimes, he thinks about getting caught, on his knees maybe, cock in his mouth, or fingers buried inside him. He thinks about tabloids and exploding scandals and letting the world know who he really is, what he likes and how he likes it. He’s most honest like this, wanton, just short of pleading, head thrown back and ready to take it.

And wouldn’t it be great to take a legend down with him, completely ruin an already falling reputation.

He gasps, lets his head smack against the door, and braces himself on Bi’s shoulders. He won’t be adding their names to the scribbled graffiti on the walls tonight, but he will be adding another checkmark to his mental bedpost.

-o-

그녀는 위험해 She Wants It – Kyumin

Sungmin grips his hair tight enough to separate some of it from his scalp. He feels it pulling away, ripped from its follicles to stay tangled between Sungmin’s fingers and it makes him shiver with the pain it provides. He dips his head to press his lips to Sungmin’s neck, gasping as he rubs himself off against one of Sungmin’s thighs.

“Suck me off,” Sungmin gasps into his ear, using the grip on his hair and one hand on his shoulder to push him down. If they were standing, he’d be sinking to his knees until his face is level with Sungmin’s cock. He slides down Sungmin’s body without question, without protest, lets Sungmin push past his lips until he can feel the head of Sungmin’s cock against the back of his throat.

He moans, can’t help it, and braces his hands on either side of Sungmin’s hips. He doesn’t set the pace, just tips his head forward a little and takes more of Sungmin into his mouth, lets Sungmin fuck his throat until it’s sore.

If there’s one thing Sungmin can’t seem to get enough of it’s dictating these little encounters of theirs. He gets off knowing he can demand anything of Kyuhyun, knowing Kyuhyun will do anything, enjoys it.

But what Sungmin doesn’t know is that what he gets off to isn’t the submission, isn’t being told what to do and how to do it. It’s the fact that after Sungmin has shot down his throat, over his lips, across his cheeks, and is sated and pliant, he lets Kyuhyun get away with anything. And Kyuhyun never gets tired of slipping into Sungmin, nice and easy, and gripping Sungmin’s sides as he comes so hard his vision whites out.

-o-

나란 사람 (Your Eyes) – Yekyu

The first think Yesung says to him is that, by the end of the night, Kyuhyun will be begging. He doesn’t say for what, but he promises it with such conviction it’s hard for Kyuhyun not to believe him.

Still, begging isn’t really his thing, regardless of how Yesung’s fingers feel sliding under his shirt to scratch at his overheated skin, or how Yesung’s voice makes him shudder. Or how much he wants, wants, wants, and Yesung shows no inclination to give. He shakes his way through the time Yesung spends mapping his body with his tongue, determined to fight the urge to just take.

If all the years he’s spent with Heechul have taught him anything it’s that essentially, fundamentally, demanding is no different than pleading.

And it seems he’ll win their silent argument.

That is until Yesung slides down between his thighs, grips his hips and forces his legs to spread wide. He gasps, waits for Yesung’s mouth on his cock, but it doesn’t come.

Instead, Yesung presses his lips against the inside of his thigh, bites at the skin there until Kyuhyun is certain there will be bruises, and he can’t keep quiet anymore. A moan rips from his throat and his fingers thread through Yesung’s hair. Yesung retaliates by digging his nails into Kyuhyun’s thighs and bites down harder.

The pain is something he hasn’t experienced before. It’s exhilarating in its newness, and he can’t help wanting more of it. His chest heaves with his hurried breath. There are tears in his eyes. Yesung moves up a few inches to where Kyuhyun’s hipbone is jutting out and sinks his teeth in again, harder than before, and Kyuhyun sobs.

There is one word on his lips when Yesung finally wraps a hand around his cock, and he’s coming harder than he ever has before.

“Please.”

-o-

Beautiful – Kyumi(hae)

“You want him,” Zhoumi whispers, his breath hot on the back of Kyuhyun’s neck. He stands behind Kyuhyun like a pillar, arms wrapped around Kyuhyun’s waist, caring and possessive.

Kyuhyun tries his best to suppress the shudder that wants to run through him and fails. Of course he wants, he has wanted for years now, since before he even understood what he could possibly desire so much it made his skin hot and his head swim.

Time hasn’t changed anything.

He doesn’t close his eyes as Zhoumi steps even closer, doesn’t stop looking out over the studio as soft fingertips brush the skin just under his bellybutton. They’re in the observation room, and anyone could find them here, if they wanted to. Donghae could find them here, if he took time out of practicing and glanced up.

But that doesn’t stop Zhoumi from dipping his fingers beneath the waistband of Kyuhyun’s sweatpants and it doesn’t stop Kyuhyun from watching Donghae slide to his knees in the room below them.

He comes all over Zhoumi’s hand.

-o-

니가 좋은 이유 (Why I like you) – Kyumi

“Seriously, what are you doing?” he says, stumbling over his feet as Zhoumi leads him down what he can only assume is the hallway to their room. The dorm sounds empty, no echoing voices, no other sounds but those his and Zhoumi’s feet make against the floorboards.

“Just trust me,” Zhoumi says, and Kyuhyun doesn’t think he needs to remind Zhoumi that it’s hard to trust someone that won’t let him see where he’s walking. He reaches for the blindfold again, intent on tearing it off, but Zhoumi’s hands stop his on their way up and he trips again.

Zhoumi doesn’t let him fall though, just straightens the both of them again and continues to guide Kyuhyun down the hall. He knows when they’ve reached the door because Zhoumi stops a moment, and he can hear it swinging open.

“Is this some kind of birthday surprise? Because, thanks, babe, really, but my birthday isn’t until February.”

Zhoumi just chuckles. Kyuhyun resists the urge to turn around and punch him.

“I said trust me, Kui Xian,” Zhoumi says, “Why is that so difficult.”

“It’s not. I do… trust you. I just… I don’t like not being able to see where I’m going is all.”

He’s nervous, jittery, but he feels himself relax a little when Zhoumi places a kiss to the hollow behind his ear, breathing against his hair. He inhales and lets Zhoumi turn him around, exhales and sits on the bed when Zhoumi pushes at his shoulders.

“Just trust me,” Zhoumi says for the third time, sliding a knee between Kyuhyun’s thighs on the bed.

“I can’t see you.”

“This isn’t about seeing,” Zhoumi says, fingers circling Kyuhyun’s wrists and lifting his hands until Kyuhyun’s palms are flat against his chest. “Feel me.”

Kyuhyun tangles his fingers in Zhoumi’s shirt and pulls him closer.

-o-

잠들고 싶어 (In My Dream) – Mimin(kyu)

It happens in LA, and in the end he blames it on the fact that being overseas has made them less cautious, less worried about being seen, being caught. At home they all have to be so attentive, to their actions and words and appearances. But here, in a city that implores them to lose their inhibitions, they let loose. Siwon takes his shirt off and struts down the street to their hotel, Henry smiles and calls out to fans, Sungmin and Zhoumi…

Sungmin and Zhoumi have a shopping date and then come back to fuck in Kyuhyun’s hotel room.

Kyuhyun isn’t a prude. He’s jerked off in Hyukjae’s bed watching porn with Donghae, and he’s well aware that Taeyeon doesn’t spend the night in Leeteuk’s room studying. He’s been exposed to this stuff. It’s not new.

It’s just that... Sungmin and Zhoumi? That’s kind of new.

And likely the hottest thing he’s seen in his life.

They don’t see him, or if they do, they don’t say anything as they stumble in through the door laughing into each other’s mouths. They drop their bags just inside, obviously eager to get their hands on each other, and Sungmin is almost instantly backed against the wall, pulling Zhoumi along by his collar.

Kyuhyun wants to say something, wants to let them know that, hey, he’s here, and he doesn’t have any plans to leave so if they could please take their impromptu make out session elsewhere because they’re distracting him from his game. But then Sungmin sinks to his knees and Zhoumi makes a sound Kyuhyun doesn’t think he’s ever heard before, in or out of the studio, and his thoughts get real quiet.

Well, every thought but God, that’s really fucking sexy.

So he stays silent, flips his PSP off with shaking fingers and watches as Zhoumi’s fingers tangle in Sungmin’s hair.

-o-

이별... 넌 쉽니 (Heartquake) – KRYDS

It’s never really decided on officially. They don’t lay out any sort of plan or rules. They don’t even really discuss it. It just happens one of the nights they’re spending in Japan with Yesung as their substitute leader and Ryeowook mentions, nonchalantly, that this is the first time they’ve been together like this, apart from the rest of the group. He’s looking at Kyuhyun, eyes a little narrowed, corners of his lips turned up. Kyuhyun knows what that look means, and he’s on his knees before Donghae can ask what’s happening.

Sungmin catches on quick, smirking as he comes closer and sliding his fingers into Kyuhyun’s mouth. He runs his thumb along Kyuhyun’s jaw as Kyuhyun sucks.

“God, you just take it, don’t you?” he asks, like he knows this isn’t the first time Kyuhyun has done this, like he can see all the past experiences written behind Kyuhyun’s eyes. And anymore, this is routine. The only difference now is that there are two more people.

But it’s not like he hasn’t thought about it before.

Oh, he’s thought about it.

Someone comes up behind him, cupping his jaw, and a quick glance around the room tells him it’s Yesung. Donghae is still sitting on the edge of one of the beds, eyes wide as he watches them, hands fisted in the expensive hotel coverlet. Kyuhyun can tell by the way his legs are positioned that he’s thinking about standing, though to join or to run, he isn’t sure.

Ryeowook makes the decision for him, leaning one leg on the bed and bending down to whisper in Donghae’s ear.

Donghae’s eyes flutter and his mouth opens just a fraction, like he needs a way to breathe easier. His gaze locks with Kyuhyun’s for what seems like hours but must only really be seconds and then he’s coming closer as well.

“How do you like that, Kyuhyun-ah?” Ryeowook says when he finally joins them, bending down to bite at the shell of Kyuhyun’s ear. “All this attention? And all of it directed at you?”

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t love it, and his cock pressed hard against the front of his jeans would definitely be enough to discredit anything he said to the contrary. He meets Ryeowook’s eyes again and moans around the fingers in his mouth.

“We’re going to make this so good for you,” Ryeowook says, but Kyuhyun doesn’t need to hear the words to believe them.

-o-

너 같은 사람 또 없어 (No Other) – Kyumi

“Who?” Zhoumi says, cornering him almost as soon as everyone else leaves the studio. Zhoumi looks angry, angrier than Kyuhyun’s ever seen him anyway, which is admittedly a rare occasion, but still the thought is somewhat frightening.

“What?” He asks, confused.

“You know what, Kui Xian,” Zhoumi replies, trapping Kyuhyun against the soundproofed wall with his hands on either side of Kyuhyun’s head. “Who touched you?”

“You’re insane. I don’t even know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, don’t play dumb with me. I know, okay?” Zhoumi voice gets quiet when he says, “I’ve seen the bruises.”

Kyuhyun feels like he’s been punched in the stomach, the wind knocked out of him. He tries to breathe, but his throat feels swollen. He never meant for Zhoumi to find out. He thought he was being careful.

“The bruises…”

“What’s the story, huh?” Zhoumi asks, dipping his head so he’s eye-level with Kyuhyun. “Did you fall into a hand-shaped dresser or something—”

“We’re not exclusive, you know,” he interrupts, and Zhoumi’s eyes widen just a little, his mouth falling open. “You said it yourself. We weren’t going to tell anyone about us because we’re not exclusive. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“I said it doesn’t have to mean anything—”

“Same thing—”

“No, it’s not.” Zhoumi’s hands fall away from the wall, but Kyuhyun doesn’t breathe any easier for it.

“What…”

“I only said that,” Zhoumi says, eyes pointed at the floor, “because I thought that’s what you wanted.”

It’s silent for a long time between them. Kyuhyun isn’t surprised by most things, expects them even, but the words shake him. He swallows, the sound of it oddly loud, and looks down at his hands.

“Well, that’s dumb,” he whispers, “that’s not what I want at all.”

Zhoumi laughs, and it sounds a little hollow, but it’s better than yelling. Kyuhyun smiles too, and reaches out to close his fingers around Zhoumi’s wrists. Zhoumi comes to him easily, fitting his palms over Kyuhyun’s hips, rubbing the sensitive areas where the bruises still color his skin.

“So, who was it,” Zhoumi asks again.

Kyuhyun takes a deep breath. “I… don’t know, actually.”

“What do you mean ‘you don’t really know’?”

“It could be a lot of people. I don’t really remember when I got them.”

Zhoumi’s brow furrows and he licks his lips like he does when he’s trying to find the right words.

“Do you… like it when they hurt you? Is that why—?”

“Yes,” he says, nodding. “And… and no.”

“No?”

“I like… I like looking at the… the bruises or whatever afterwards. It reminds me that I’m, you know, wanted.”

Zhoumi nods like he understands.

The hands on Kyuhyun’s hips tighten as he steps closer, and Kyuhyun gasps when he presses their lips together. It’s light, soft, nothing like the way they kiss on the nights they’re alone and wanting.

And when Zhoumi dips his head lower to suck a mark just under Kyuhyun’s ear, Kyuhyun tangles his hands in Zhoumi’s shirt, determined never to let go.


End file.
